Roxas's Worst Mission
by PharaohsDarkness
Summary: As part of Org. XIII, Roxas is sent to many worlds to collect hearts by destorying heartless. But after being sent to mission to mission, a very tired Roxas is sent to a new world with Demyx to search for heartless at the worst place of all the worlds. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

DarkYamiYugi (aka Nana): FINALLY!!!! My first fanfic out of all of them on here.

Yami: Took you long enough.

Axel: Yes, and you started with Kingdom Hearts and not a fic with him in it *dirtily glare at Yami*

Nana: Well this is the one I was writing for a little while and typed. You know I hate writing, I suck at it!

Yami: We know. So what's it about?

Nana: Well, It's about Roxas's new mission and he's telling the story.

Axel: What's the mission?

Nana: I'm not telling yet. Read it.

Axel: *pissed* fine.

Nana: Good. I got this idea while a was sitting around not helping the rest of the pit crew putting the marching band instruments back in the truck. It was so random I had to write it.

Axel: Your random you stupid band geek.

Nana: Hey, I'm not a band geek, my brothers are. I play the cello!

Axel: Whatever, nerd.

Nana: … Yami?

Yami: What?

Nana: Can you say it? For some reason I can't. * Angry glare at Axel*

Yami: Fine, **Disclaimer: DarkYamiYugi does not own Kingdom Hearts. ***sighs* Now, lets start the fan fiction.

Chapter One: The new mission

"Augh!" My whole body fell flat on my bed, face into the pillow. Both of my hands on the sides of the bed were still holding the keyblades. Slowly in pain I dropped the keyblades hearing both of them clang landing on the floor. My head kinda turned facing one of the walls of the room and my hands went under the pillow that had my head on top.

Damn it Mansex, stop giving me so much work. Yes, I was tired, very tired. Mansex had made me work for EVERY hour of EVERY day for THREE months now! I needed a vacation…or a long bed rest. Slowly my eyes were closing, the black and white walls of my room fading… "ROXAS!!!"

"AH!" Thump! Ow, I think fell on the floor on top of one of the keyblades. "ROXAS, REPORT TO MY OFFICE, NOW!!!" Great, just wonderful. My eyes opened and I slowly got up. Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT! I left my room, heading for Mansex's office.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. As you know my name's Roxas. I'm part of an organization full of nobodies called Organization XIII. What are Nobodies you ask? We are the ones who don't exist. We are born when someone with a strong will is turned into a heartless, so the empty shell that doesn't become a heartless becomes a nobody (in other words, we're born without hearts.) But… "ROXAS! IN HERE, NOW!"

Oops, spaced out in front of Mansex's office. (Walking in his office gives me the chills. Why? Well he's my boss.)

Mansex was standing behind his desk with his all high and mighty look. He points to where he wants me to stand, so I stand where he wants me to stand.

"Roxas, I have a new mission for you…" here it comes…

"Sorry I'm late Lord Xemnas," said Demyx coming in. I guess I wasn't the only one our boss wanted to see. (Oh and Xemnas is our boss's real name, but all of us in the organization call him Mansex behind his back. Xigbar was the one who found out if you rearrange Xemnas's name, you'll get Mansex.)

"Demyx, I called you an hour ago!" said Xemnas.

"Sorry Lord Superior, I was…"

"Never mind, I don't want to hear it…continuing on, I have a new mission for both of you. You're going to a new world I visited to a few days ago and search for heartless. There have been sightings of heartless in one town, but this world, like any other worlds, is not aware of them. And there a big problem, the heartless appear once a week or in two/three days mostly around a high school. So I want you to disguise yourselves as high school students."

WHAT?!? SCHOOL?!? In another world?!? NO WAY!!! I'm not doing it!

Demyx jumped up and down, "Yay, I wonder what school is like!" How can he be happy? … Oh wait, I forgot, I'm talking about Demyx.

"DEMYX, STOP JUMPING IN ONE PLACE!!!" yelled Xemnas. Demyx stopped scared. "Ahem, here are your applications for classes; both of you can choose up to six classes," Xemnas gave us a list of classes, "Finish them up tonight and you'll leave for school in three days."

Great, this is going to be just wonderful…

* * *

Nana: So what do ya think?

Axel: School?!? You're sending my Roxy to School?!?

Yami: Well she said it was going to be random.

Axel: But with Demyx! No way!

Nana: What I thought it was a good idea pairing with up Demyx for this mission. What you don't like him with Roxas?

Axel: Grrrr… *chakrams appear in his hands*

Nana: Oh S#& *starts running*

*Axel chases after her*

Yami: *sighs* please review and we hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Author Note

Author Note

Hi people, it me DarkYamiYugi and yes this is just an author note.

Don't worry, there nothing wrong, the fanfic will continue I have the 2nd chapter down (and I been hiding it from Axel with me hiding also) but the problem is I need help at one part.

The thing I need is a last name for Demyx and Roxas. I try to come with one and even asked few of my friends, but none that really good to use. Especially right now I can't think because my little brother is playing the tuba right near me!!!! It needs to be really funny and something that Demyx would come up with. Spoiler, Demyx and Roxas are going to be "brothers" for this mission.

Please send message (don't put in the reviews please) to me the last name idea. (And if you want to also add more ideas than the last name thing, that ok, I'll look at them and see if I want to use them or not.)

Thanks!

Hopefully I'll see ya later in the 2nd chapter!!!!


End file.
